Planificar Personaje
En esta seccion explicaré el proceso básico que hay que seguir a la hora de planificar un personaje, pero antes de empezar Si no sabes jugar a Dungeons & Dragons 3.0, no te has leído la sección de Conceptos del Juego o bien lo que te gusta es ir matando bichos y amasando tesoros sin pensar demasiado en lo que haces, entonces te recomiendo que pases de esta sección, arranca el juego sin más, crea un personaje predefinido y a machacar botones, puedes ir haciendo las elecciones a medida que vayas subiendo de nivel no hay ningún problema Ahora bien, si eres de los que le gusta tener un personaje optimizado, te miras mil guías antes de jugar a cualquier juego para ver cuales son las mejores builds o te han echado de tu grupo de amigos por Munchkin entonces sigue leyendo... ¿Que es planificar un personaje? Planificar un personaje es básicamente decidir y apuntar en algún sitio (papel y lapiz, word, excel o pintado en la pared) cuantos niveles de cada clase va a tener nuestro personaje y en que orden se van a escoger, luego también habría que apuntar las dotes, las habilidades y conjuros Para esta tarea recomiendo usar un excel creado por Kamiryn que podeis encontrar aquí: Character Builder No es imprescindible pero ayuda bastante Paso 1 ''- Nivel del Personaje'' Esto es sencillo, no es más que tener claro para que vamos a usar el Personaje, si es para una campaña oficial, para algún módulo o para algun servidor multiplayer Si es para un servidor multiplayer tienes que tener en cuenta los límites del servidor, pero si es para una campaña oficial debes saber esto: En la Campaña Original(OC) cuando termines el juego lo normal es que tengas entre el nivel 16-18 En Shadows of Undrentide(SoU) lo normal es que termines entre el nivel 12-14 En Hordes of the Underdark(HotU) lo normal es que termines entre el nivel 27-29 Puede variar incluso más de esos rangos, porque depende de muchas cosas, de si haces las misiones secundarias, de si farmeas, de si llevas a compañante, etc.. Una vez sepamos para que vamos a usar el personaje ya tendremos cuál será nuestro nivel final y por lo tanto cuantos niveles tenemos para repartir entre las clases que vayamos a escoger Recomiendo no pillarnos los dedos con el nivel final, por ejemplo en las campañas oficiales yo planificaría el PJ para el valor intermedio de los tres que he dado o incluso para el más bajo, porque es muy fácil añadirle uno o dos niveles a un personaje ya completo, pero quitarle uno o dos niveles podría hacer que perdiesemos algo importante que solo cogíamos en los últimos niveles planificados Ejemplo: Voy a planificar un personaje para la campaña original, y pondré como nivel final 17 Paso 2 - Concepto del Personaje Como su propio nombre indica tenemos que decidir que tipo de personaje queremos hacer, y para ello lo mejor es hacernos preguntas como: ¿será bueno luchando?¿tendrá conjuros?¿necesito muchas o pocas habilidades?¿clase de apoyo o clase tanque?¿A distancia, arma a 2 manos, 2 armas o escudo? Este paso que parece una chorrada es posible que sea el que más tiempo te lleve, yo aquí me puedo pasar horas dandole vueltas en mi cabeza sobre las miles de posibilidades que hay Lo más fácil para tomar una decisión si no lo tienes claro es centrarse en una de las Clases Básicas (CB a partir de ahora) o Clases de Prestigio (CdP a partir de ahora) que hay, y tomarla como concepto central del personaje. Luego partiendo de esa idea puedes ir matizandola con detalles Ejemplo: Me voy a centrar en hacer un personaje con muchas habilidades, además quiero que tenga un daño furtivo alto y a distancia fundamentalmente Paso 3 - Clases Teniendo el concepto más o menos claro (aunque siempre puede variar a lo largo del proceso), elegir las clases debería ser sencillo, o por lo menos la clase principal (CP a partir de ahora) y la CB por la cuál empezar a nivel 1. Por CP me refiero a una clase que vayas a desarrollar a lo largo de toda la partida A parte de esto tenemos que responder un par de preguntas que son: ¿Una o dos CPs?¿CdP? De lo cual nos surgen 3 opciones fundamentalmente Opción 1 - Solo una CP, la CB. Es la opción más sencilla de desarrollar y nos evitamos quebraderos de cabeza Opción 2 - Solo una CP, que sea CdP. Es una opción también sencilla pero que necesita de unos cuantos niveles previos en CB hasta cubrir los requisitos de la CdP Opción 3 - Dos CPs, normalmente CB + CdP. Otras opciones como dos CdPs o dos CBs como principales, o tres CPs suelen ser bastante peor opción aunque nada es descartable En definitiva aquí es donde está el meollo de la planificación y hay que tener en cuenta pros y contras de cada elección Ejemplo: Como quiero que mi personaje tenga un daño furtivo alto mi CB esta clara que debe ser Pícaro. Analicemos nuestras opciones de CPs, 1) CP Pícaro 2) Guardia Negro(GN) o Asesino(AS) como CP porque tienen daño furtivo, descarto Arquero Arcano (AA) como posible CP porque quiero que mi personaje sea sobre todo muy bueno haciendo Ataques furtivos y cogerme AA me quitaría demasiados niveles de furtivos, descarto Danzarín Sombrío(DS) por el mismo motivo, aunque me ayudaría a hacer furtivos tenerla como única CP me haría perder mucho daño furtivo 3) Pícaro más una CdP que me ayude con los furitvos a elegir entre: Danzarín Sombrío(DS) (ayuda mucho a conseguir furtivos, no me sirve como CP única pero como CP dúal puede ir muy bien), GN y AS (ayudan menos a conseguir furtivos pero te dan más daño furtivo). También está la opción siempre viable de picaro/mago, pícaro/sorcerer que aunque pierdes daño furtivo con los conjuros tendrías ayuda para hacerlos (amén de otros conjuros) pero en este caso preferiría pícaro/DS que además de ayudarte mucho a conseguir furtivos no me obliga a tener que lanzar conjuros y por tanto tener que subirme una característica que no sea de combate Deliberando un poco decido que no voy a contemplar la opción 3) de 2 CPs porque al tener un personaje de nivel final 17 ya voy un poco limitado en niveles así que no me daría tiempo a desarrollar dos clases y menos si una de ellas no me da daño furtivo (picaro/DS). Por lo tanto a priori me decantaré por Guardia Negro como CP porque genera bastante ataque furtivo con las convocaciones de muertos vivientes, algo más que el Asesino con sus invisibilidades y oscuridades que son más escasas, así que mi personaje será a de momento Pícaro/Guardia Negro Una vez elegida las CPs y la CdP en caso de tenerla, es posible que ya tengamos casi todo el trabajo hecho. Sobre todo si tenemos una CdP, ya que simplemente teniendo en cuenta los requisitos que debemos cumplir ya cubrimos muchos niveles Recordemos que podemos tener 3 clases, por tanto nos falta decidir si vamos a añadirle algún nivel suelto de una CB o CdP por alguna aptitud en concreto que queramos obtener (suponiendo que tengamos hueco despues de cumplir con los requisitos de la más que posible CdP que hayamos escogido) Con todo esto ya sabemos las clases de nuestro personaje Paso 4 - Definir niveles de clases Ahora solo falta decidir cuantos niveles de cada una de las clases vamos a ponernos y en que orden La primera parte es sencilla, cogeremos lo necesario para cumplir con los requisitos de nuestras CdP y después los niveles que sobren nos los repartimos entre nuestras CPs En cuanto al orden lo ideal es ponerse primero los niveles que necesitas para cumplir con las CdP y una vez ya las tienes desbloqueadas ir primero a por las aptitudes mas jugosas, también hay que tener en cuenta que el personaje sea jugable a lo largo de su recorrido, de nada nos serviría un personaje que cuando llegue a su final planificado sea buenísimo pero por el camino tengamos que estar tragando barro toda la partida Ejemplo: Analizando los requisitos del '''Guardia Negro' vemos que necesitamos 8 niveles de Pícaro para llegar a ese AB de +6, lo cual nos dejaría 9 niveles para subir en la CdP y quedarnos con un personaje Pícaro 8/GN 9, con un daño furtivo de 6d6 (siendo 9d6 el máximo a nivel 17). Podríamos coger 3 niveles de una clase luchadora para llegar antes a ese +6 con por ejemplo guerrero nos quedaría Pícaro 4/Guerrero 3/GN 10 pero tendríamos 5d6 de daño furtivo, veamos que otras opciones tenemos'' El '''Danzarín Sombrío' necesita 7 niveles lo que me dejaría un personaje Pícaro 7/DS 10, lo malo de esta opción es como ya dije antes el daño furtivo, que sería de tan solo 4d6, podríamos aumentarlo si no llegamos a DS 10 por ejemplo Pícaro 11/DS 6 con 6d6 daño furtivo sería una opción igual de valida que Pícaro 8/GN 9'' Y finalmente el '''Asesino' necesita sólo 5 niveles así que nos da más margen además de ganar mas daño furtivo que el GN, la pega del AS es que tiene menos ayudas para hacer furtivos que el DS o el GN, quedaría Pícaro 5/AS 10, con daño furtivo 8d6 (casi el mismo que un Picaro nivel 17) y nos quedan 2 niveles para añadir, se los podemos poner de Pícaro poniendose en 9d6 (el máximo) de daño furtivo o bien añadirle un nivel de DS quedando Pícaro 6/AS 10/DS 1, tendría daño furtivo 8d6 y ese nivel de DS nos ayudaría muchisímo a aumentar los furtivos que hacemos, por lo tanto me decanto por esta última opción'' El nivel que me queda si se lo pongo a Pícaro a nivel 6 me dan Esquiva asombrosa II y +1 a todos los tiros de salvación mientras que en el nivel 2 de DS solo me dan +1 a Reflejos y Visión en la oscuridad, pero si la raza de mi personaje no tiene visión en la oscuridad podría poner ese último nivel en DS en vez de en Pícaro. Tambien puedo quitarme el nivel 10 de AS que no me da daño furtivo y subir Pícaro a 7 ganando 1d6 en furtivo o llegando a DS 3 que me darían la invocación de la sombra y el atontamiento, dos aptitudes muy buenas para hacer furtivos, escogiendo esta última opción que parece la mejor me queda un personaje: Pícaro 5/AS 9/DS 3 Ya tenemos el personaje casi definido, empezaría por 5 niveles de Pícaro - 2 de AS - 3 de DS y el resto (7) en AS Paso 5 - Últimos detalles Ahora solo falta elegir las Dotes y las Habilidades, en el orden correcto para poder desbloquear nuestras CdPs y el resto donde nos parezca, así como Alineamiento, Raza, Características, Conjuros y demas detalles que nos falten. Ejemplo: Fijandonos en los requisitos del AS y el DS necesito alineamiento malvado Esconderse 10 rangos, Moverse sigilosamente 8 rangos y Piruetas 5 rangos, necesitaré también Esquiva y Movilidad. Estas dos CsP combinan muy bien porque sus requisitos se solapan mucho de forma que si cumples uno de los dos es fácil cumplir el otro. Raza escojo Elfo para empezar con un extra de Destreza y además me gustan los Sentidos Agudos del elfo a la hora de buscar trampas; alineamiento cualquiera malvado, NM mismamente En las características voy a priorizar Destreza ya que atacando con un arco y llevando armadura ligera con solo una característica aumento mi ataque y mi defensa simultaneamente, no haré mucho daño con el ataque base pero si cuelo los furtivos van a doler mucho, y algo de Inteligencia también me gustaría para poder ponerme muchas habilidades. A'' nivel 17 tengo 6 dotes. Necesito 2(Esquiva y Movilidad) para DS y para ir con un arco Disparo a bocajarro es obligatoria y Disparo rápido muy necesaria así que ya voy 4, me quedan 2, suficientes para Soltura con un arco y Crítico mejorado'' Las habilidades me las reparto como me parece (cumpliendo con los requisitos de las CdP por supuesto) y ya tenemos nuestro personaje terminado: Asesino sombrío (Pícaro 5 / Asesino 9 / Danzarín Sombrío 3) Si lo comparamos con un pícaro a nivel 17 he sacrificado tan sólo 1d6 de daño furtivo, un +1 de AB y 3 dotes especiales de pícaro, de las cuales la única realmente útil es evasión mejorada, con eso he logrado 3 niveles de DS que me permiten tener Esconderse a simple vista que es una de las mejores aptitudes para hacer ataques furtivos, convocar una sombra que ayuda muchisimo porque mientras la atacan a ella tu puedes hacer furtivos y atontamiento que no esta mal, además 9 niveles de Asesino que me da Invisibilidad, Invisibilidad mejorada, Semblante fantasmal y Oscuridad, en definitiva tengo un porrón de aptitudes para colar mis ataques furtivos que el pícaro base no tiene Como vemos no se ha alejado de la idea que tenía inicialmente y aunque al principio parecía que iba a ser guardia negro finalmente no lo va a ser, esto pasa mucho mientras estamos planificando un personaje, que la idea va evolucionando a medida que sopesamos pros y contras.